


Three’s Company Too

by Lyzzardbrain



Series: Healers Blossoms [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, F/F/F, Kink, Light Bondage, Yaz tops River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: River Song Drops in while Yaz and the Doctor are playing a scene. First attempt at a threesom for author.





	1. Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Now that the ice has been broken we must sail this three sailed ship.

Two and a half decades with her husband was wonderful in so many ways. To learn that he really did love her was amazing. This face did slow so much better. He was romantic, with flowers and candlelight dinners, live theatre and reading aloud to each other. 

Unfortunately, that man had no sex drive. Ramone had left, with her blessing, after the first few months. He knew he could never compete for her heart, and there was nothing for him but what felt like leftovers.

To make matters worse, meeting the Doctor’s next face had given her such a thirst. The new companion was certainly nice to look at too. She may be a psychopath, but she hadn’t been about to insert herself into the early days of the Doctor and her new lover. That would just be rude. 

With the Tardis’ help she landed not far from a major 29th century football match that would keep Graham and Ryan occupied for days, and not far from the 13th Doctor’s Tardis. 

She waltzed in the doors to find the interior largely dark. She started walking the corridors, reassured that the Tardis would keep her from real danger. 

Without warning she found herself face first on the ground, a knee to her back and handcuffs on her wrists. She could have resisted, but decided to play along for now. 

“There is an outstanding warrant for your arrest Melody Zucker. I am apprehending you in the name of the Hallamshire Constabulary.” 

This scene was originally one Yaz and the Doctor had planned, and had been beginning to act out, but the arrival or River Song could bring it to a whole new level. 

Rougher perhaps than necessary, Yaz marched River into a well equipped playroom/dungeon. Officer Khan roughly pulled off River’s tights and confiscated her thigh-holstered weapon while whispering harshly into her ear “My safe-word is Sonya. What’s yours?”

Definitely worth playing along. “Centurion. Can’t have daddy ruining the moment.”

Using River’s weapon Yaz took command again, leaving River un-cuffed, which would have been a mistake if she weren’t so worked up already and hoping co operation would earn rewards. “Strip to your underpants.” When she left her bra, Yaz came up to her, removed it in a fluid motion and proceeded to cuff her to the four corners of the bed.


	2. Where were you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz also was under no delusion that she could have subdued River if she weren’t willing. She wanted to make it good for both older women. Right now she would see how tight she could wind River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaz tortures River with details of the Roctor’s heat.

Yaz was making it up as she went along. She and the Doctor were going to play a bit of a cops and robbers game to help Yaz gain confidence in their relationship. The Doctor liked to have her lovers take charge, and Yaz was pretty sure she liked to be in charge. 

The arrival of River Song could surely make things interesting. Yaz had never indicated to the Doctor that she would consider a threesome, but she knew the two of them were open to sharing. Yaz had heard how River called for the Doctor in the halls, this was a booty call, and Yaz already liked the confident professor, and didn’t want to cockblock her twice (clitblock?) River also helped them get over some initial struggles to a mutually satisfying sex life. 

Yaz also was under no delusion that she could have subdued River if she weren’t willing. She wanted to make it good for both older women. Right now she would see how tight she could wind River. 

Now that she was securely cuffed, Yaz changed demeanour. “Are you comfortable River?” A stray hair was tucked away from her face. Yaz held a straw up with a cup of cold water. “Could I make you some tea?”  
Ugh that was awkward Yaz thought to herself.”

“No thank you, I’m hot enough already.” 

Yaz sat on the side of the bed. “Help me understand the heat cycle, and why you didn’t show up then. “

“I’m not an Uber honey, I don’t just show up when you call. I have to maintain some mystery after all. “ River shook her curls, revealing afresh her delusions collar bones that Yaz just had to run her fingertips along, bringing out a soft moan from River. The evidence of her arousal was plain in the deep blue glistening arousal on her pants. 

“Your wife was in heat. She was a hot mess. But just before it started, she sent me an old video, told me I couldn’t do a thing to help her fever. “. 

Yaz, still in her police uniform, straddled River’s taut stomach, carefully avoiding giving her any stimulation where she needed it most. 

“She tried to take off my clothes.” Yaz removed her vest and overshirt leaving a sleeveless undershirt. She tried to force her way into my pants the first night.” Yaz traced her hand across River’s belly, behind her own back, playing with River’s Tardis blue underpants. The older woman moaned sensuously. 

“I spent three days with your wife moaning at me like that, and I wasn’t allowed to touch her at all. She begged for release, and I had to deny her. Like I’m denying you. 

River arched her hips, desperate for any contact. “She tried that too, desperately rutting against me. Do you know I was a virgin? I wasn’t even out to myself yet. Can you imagine how confused I was, a beautiful woman begging me for sex? I didn’t even know how two women had sex.”

Yaz climbed off River and put her hand on the Tardis, murmuring to the machine ‘bring the Doctor here’. 

“I could have used your help then. You could have saved her so much agony.” Yaz ran her fingers along River’s arms, delighting in the goosebumps that arose. “She broke into my room while I slept.”

Yaz took off her yellow striped police pants leaving plain grey underpants. River could see the damp patch in the crotch. The young one was clearly aroused and enjoying the game. 

Yaz sat in the gap between River’s legs, her own spread with her calves on River’s thighs. “I woke up with my hand in her soaking wet crotch. Yaz started stroking her own vulva through her pants. “I tried to stop her” Yaz pulled her hand away from herself for a moment. “She overpowered me. I knew it wasn’t my choice any more.”

Yaz kneeled over River, and whispered “I let her do what she wanted.”

Yaz moved back to her base position, kneeling over River’s stomach. Yaz started fingering herself again. “So after you put me through that, what should I do with you? “

“Touch me Yaz, I’m so turned on, she won’t mind. “

With a swish of her coat the Doctor entered.   
“Won’t mind what sweetie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I get to figure out how threesoms actually work.


	3. Making a scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River was getting impatient and actually climbed back into her restraints. “For crying out loud you two, let’s get back to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where it gets nsfw

“Looks like you’ve caught us a real baddy this time officer Khan.” The Doctor smirked.”

Yaz sauntered over to the Doctor, a set of handcuffs at the ready. “Don’t think that gets you off the hook, thief.” 

But Yaz was struggling a bit. She wasn’t sure how to play the scene. At first she thought it would be fun to jump right in, but now she needed to know it was all ok. 

Blushing and looking down, “Ok, Sonya, I need to talk about this.”

Surprising no one, River slipped out of the cuffs. The Doctor brought over iced tea, stripped naked and all three of them sat cross legged on the bed. 

“Good call love” the Doctor said, even though River was pouting a bit. 

River interjected. “You are doing an amazing job Yaz.”

“Thank you Dr. Song.” 

“I’m in my pants - River will do nicely. And I loved the improv. I haven’t been Mel’s Zucker in centuries, but she was a bad girl.”

Clearly River was anxious to get back to the scene, fidgeting a bit in her seat. 

The Doctor asked plainly “what do you need Yaz, why did you stop?”

“You and I haven’t really talked about this. I asked the Tardis to send you in, hopefully before I took things too far. Also, do we need to do anything to be safe from sti’s?”

The Doctor scanned all three of them with her sonic. “We are all clear on STI’s. You are definitely green light in my book, love, but are you really ok with this?” The Doctor asked gently. 

“I am so far. I think a green yellow red light system might be good. Also, I don’t want to be restrained or hurt.”

“Agreed” River chimed in.

“Sounds good, Yaz. River and I have been together a long time, but never with me in this body, at least from my point of view. “

“Mine neither, I’ve been thirsty for you since we last met. Both of you, really. “

Yaz wondered if she should step back and let them play. “I’d be OK to watch and learn from you two, if you’d like. “

“Is that what you’d prefer”

River was getting impatient and actually climbed back into her restraints. “For crying out loud you two, let’s get back to it. Officer Khan was going to show me how you stole her cherry in the middle of your heat. I think you Doctor should have to watch her get me off, cuffed so you can’t touch yourself. Officer Khan is in charge of the scene, we have our safe words, let’s get on with it already.”

“Your wife is right.” Yaz agreed.

“And you are brilliant Yaz”

The Doctor kissed her girlfriend long and slow, until Yaz cuffed the Doctor’s hands behind her. “That’s Officer Khan to you. Yaz pushed the Doctor into a beanbag chair, carefully but forcefully. “You watch what you did to me played out on Miss Zucker. 

Yaz was back in her groove. And what she did for River would beat the disappointing vibrator orgasm that the Doctor had given her in her heat. 

The officer removed the rest of her own clothing and called the handcuffed Doctor over to River’s bedside. “Please remove the offenders underpants, but no funny business. That’s what big ears told me. I’m watching you Doctor.”

With a devilish grin, the Doctor nipped River’s nickers on the hip, kissing and blowing in the process and dragged the down. Slowly, agonizingly, letting her lips go all the way down River’s leg to her foot. 

 

“Good Job Doctor. You may kiss her lips now.” Yaz helped the handcuffed Doctor lie along River’s right leg, using pillows to prop her comfortably so their lips could touch, but have no other contact. 

Yaz sat between River’s legs, cross legged. She ran her fingers of both hands over River’s vulva for the first time. She was very very wet, and very swollen. River cried out in pleasure. Yaz experimented with touches and rhythms as the two hand cuffed women kept kissing.

Yaz recognized an opportunity and kneeled directly over River’s thigh, finally giving herself some much needed friction. From that angle, she could work one older woman with each hand. River’s eyes were closed, and she was starting to arch off the bed, but the Doctor was just getting started. 

Yaz made eye contact with her as River’s arousal grew. Quickly Yaz removed the Doctor’s handcuffs and the Doctor moved her face into position to suck River’s clit. Yaz started furiously rubbing her own swollen clit to the scene in front of her. 

The Doctor knew what she was doing. Her quick tongue worked River’s clit with a strong back and forth motion even as she pulled the small nub in and out, in and out. Yasmin rubbed herself harder and faster over and over again, rising higher each time, but was still far from release when River called out her ecstasy. 

Yaz released river’s handcuffs then promptly cuffed the Doctor in her place. 

As River came down from her high, Yaz called the next part of the scene. 

“The Doctor has tried to teach me, but she’s a bottom. And I need to be topped right now. River, can you teach me how it’s done? 

The professor tossed her hair in joyous delight. “It would be a pleasure. Why cuff the Doctor?” 

“To make her watch. And when we are done our lesson, we’ll top her together. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be fun.


	4. Chain of Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes pear shaped. River tells the Doctor how to get Yaz off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene isn’t working until River takes charge

River Song was suddenly all business. “Officer Khan wants me to be in charge. Make sure she’s done her homework. I’m an archeologist, she” indicating the Doctor “ is my specialty. “

The Doctor grinned, interested in how this scene might play out, and feeling quite aroused by the possibility of watching her wife and her girlfriend together. 

But something didn’t feel right. As a credit to her, Yaz called it right away. “Sonja. I don’t feel good about this part. You, River Song, are gorgeous. Helping you get off is one of the most amazing feelings I’ve had. But I don’t . . .”

“Do you want to stop all together or change things around ?” The Doctor asked quietly. 

Yaz wipes a tear - “you two would do that for me? I feel like I’m being all needy and dependent here.”

River interjected, more sympathetic than before “the Doctor is the needy dependent one.” 

“Oy over there”

“You’re so young Yaz, still figuring it all out. I could top you, make you come harder than you can imagine, but only if and when it’s what you want. But you, Yasmin Khan get off on being in charge. So do I. I’m very old, older than I look, and very worked up. You are young and so pretty. I never felt out of control, which is why it worked for me. 

The Doctor on the other hand, is bound by no rules except the ones she gives herself. She gives herself so many rules around sex, she well, she thrives on having someone she trusts take charge. “

River moves in to whisper in Yaz ear. “What if I told the Doctor how to get you off?” 

Yaz blushes bright red, and whispered “my God yes. “

“Do you want to call the scene, or shall I?” 

“You do it River”

River freed the Doctor. “You Doctor, gave this sweet, beautiful girl her first partnered orgasm, and it was so lame she didn’t even know what happened. Now, you need to make things right. “

“Well, I have since then . . .”  
“Put your lips to better purpose.” The Doctor went directly for Yaz’s mound. “Patience Doctor, try a bit of foreplay, maybe kiss her hand”.

So River led the Doctor through an agonizing round of foreplay and buildup until Yaz was keening and moaning incoherently. 

“You know what gets her off Doctor. Do it now. Hard and fast. “

It was an intense orgasm, possibly one of her most intense, all her senses blocked except the waves of pleasure and the drenching spray, which the Doctor gently cleaned away.

“How did she perform Officer Khan”  
“Exceedingly well Professor Song. I believe she has earned a reward.”

“When you are ready, we will ensure together that she is justly compensated for her efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole thing went sideways on me. What I get for following the muse I guess. Someone else can write River topping Yaz, please.


	5. A Race?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A satisfying conclusion

By now the Doctor was incredibly aroused, having serviced both her wife and her girlfriend she was a quivering mess. “Somebody’s got to take care of me now”. I can be a whiny bottom. You don’t want to see that. 

“We know” River and Yaz chorused together from where they were planning the end of the scene. Although River knows the Doctor, Yaz knows this body best, and some of its pleasant surprises. 

“River”, Yaz whispers, “you’ve got to suck her tits. It’s amazing. I’ve never seen someone get off on nipple play.”

“No Sweetie, I’ve got it then. Let’s each take a tit, see if she’ll beg for the rest.”

Kneeling on soft pillows, the two women went to work on the Doctor’s breasts. They started working in tandem, sucking hard, then teasing gentle. The Doctor’s hips raised, begging for contact that was so far being denied. So she started showing them what she wants, one hand on each of their vulvas, they are all three riding towards waves of ecstasy. The Doctor’s fingers become erratic as her first orgasm breaks from her untouched clit. Yaz’s mouth is instantly there to coax out its full strength with her tongue while River expertly penetrates and massages her g spot, the doctor’s own hands taking over on her nipples. 

The bed is flooded with the Doctor’s massive ejaculation. Yaz gets up and throws a towel on the wet spot as River and the Doctor kiss, kneeling with their breasts touching , but enough room for Yaz to lie down between them, fingering them both towards another orgasm, as River and the Doctor’s fingers together tease Yaz’s tortured clit. 

River breaks her kiss with the Doctor, and says “first one to cum does the laundry.”

It becomes after that a strange and tortured battle as each woman fights her mounting arousal. Ultimately, it’s the still-teenage hormone fired Yaz who spectacularly looses the battle, screaming wordlessly as wave after wave overtake her. When she becomes too sensitive for more touch, the wives eagerly massage each other and they all collapse together, sated at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Fully acknowledge I have no real life experience with threesoms or bdsm. Feedback appreciated.


End file.
